1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel structure of a fused electric plug, and, more particularly, to a fused electric plug which is constituted by a unique housing assembly and two unique fuse elements as well as an upper cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different structures have been designed for a fused electric plug, especially for the plug adapted to a decoration string set. However, ordinary fused plugs are of complicated structure. Mass production of them is difficult and causes a waste of time and labor. Therefore, the cost of production is rather high. Furthermore, traditional forms of copper plate and fuses are used in the known plugs, no significant change has occurred, therefore, the conventional fused plug is only a rearrangement of the traditional copper plates, fuses and plug body.